User blog:DrewlovesKuinn/Ultimate Pain Games - Part 1
Note: I DID GET PERMISSION! Welcome, Welcome to The Ultimate Pain Games by mysims. These games are pretty much the pain games, except we will vote on tributes from past games to be resurected. So yeah. We are gonna vote on that, then I write the games! This is entirely FANON, nothing that happens in these games are CANON to the Pain Games series, so just to clear that up! Voting! Yeah, just do a vote! District 1 Male: Callam Rhodes District 1 Female: Kezaiah Bianca District 2 Male: Nayl Kertzmin District 2 Female: Saffron Ventura District 3 Male: Calculum Infinity District 3 Female: Ivana Sickle District 4 Male: Jeramy Al District 4 Female: Quinn Sparkles District 5 Male: Simion Liit District 5 Female: Mollianne Westmore District 6 Male: Benjamin Woodrew District 6 Female: Makhala Shelby District 7 Male: Pamline Falcone District 7 Female: Maple Tree District 8 Male: Marely Sereno District 8 Female: Cirena Statford District 9 Male: Jason/Son Dim District 9 Female: Allianna Whittle District 10 Male: Talon Rosedain District 10 Female: Aven Rosedain District 11 Male: Ford Dryden District 11 Female: Lauren Hill District 12 Male: Channing Friendlie District 12 Female: Violet Willowshire The Announcement of Tributes Sims: Hello and welcome to this years Ultimate Pain Games, hosted by me, Sims! Movies: And me, Movies. Sims: This year's pain games has a speical twist... Movies, care to do the honours? Movies: Of course Sims. Instead of new tributes being reaped. All the tributes of past pain games, dead or alive, have been given he chance to be put back in the games and win, or come out alive anyway. Sims: Yes! That is exactly what will be happening. So what we will do here, is announce each tribute for each place and they will come up here. We will say something about them, and then they leave. ' ''Movies: The interviews will be later on! '''Sims: So why don't we get our first tribute up here. Our district 1 male: Callam Rhodes! Movies: Callam was born and raised in District 1. He is a vicious career and ready to take any life, even if it costs him his own. He is ruthless and fearless and thinks he can win these games. He was voted in with an outstanding 9 Votes! Sims: And with that, we have our first tribute. Now lets have his district partner: Kezaiah Bianca! Movies: Kezaiah was also born and rasied in District 1. She came from a wealthy family and had been training ever since she was little. She was reaped first in the 1st Pain Games, where she came in 12th, after killing Aven Rosedain and getting beheaded by Ford Dryden! She was voted in with an awesome 7 Votes! Sims: So we have our pair from district 1! Now we move onto our District 2 Male: Nayl Kertzmin! Movies: Not much is known about Nayl, except that he has many mental problems and was neglected as a child. He never had many friends and was treated like an outcast. He was orginally in the 2nd Pain Games where he managed to get in 10th place. About to kill Mollianne Westmore, he recieved a dart in his neck, a dart belonging to Danica Rosedain. He was also voted in with 7 votes. Sims: We have our District 2 Male, now to get the female, which is: Saffron Ventura! Movies: Saffron was born into a bad home with two neglecting parents, she never knew she had a brother until she found that her dad had been sending money to another family to help with child fees. She bundled up and left home, going to the address on the letter, where she found Troy. She was voted in with 7 Votes. Sims: And with that, we have our second career pair. And now our first non career tribute: Calculum Infinity! Movies: Calculum was born and raised in District 3 with no siblings. His parents were always at work and left him alone, to work to his own devices. He is very smart now and was orginally reaped in the first pain games. He managed to get to 6th place. Something very impressive for someone from his district! He got in with an impressive 8 votes! Sims: And now we finish district three with the lovely: Ivana Sickle! Movies: Not much is known about Ivana except that she wasn't a competitor in the games for long, she was quickly killed by the then 4 female Quinn Sparkles by a knife in her eye. The compition against her is obviously not strong enough to vote in any other tributes from three. So here we have it. Ivana Sickle, voted in with 8 votes! Sims: We have all of three, now for the start of district 4: Jeramy Al! Movies: Nothing much is known about Jeramy except that he was born and rasied in district 4 and was reaped for the first pain games. He dyed his hair green before the games, giving him a twist over all the other tributes and made it to 11th Place. He has voted in with 6 votes! Sims: And the final career... Quinn Sparkles! Movies: Quinn was reaped in the first Pain Games as the district 4 female. Not much is known about her other that she was very pretty and strong. She was an excellent career and managed to get into 8th Place after being killed by Marley Sereno. She was voted in with 7 votes! Sims: Now we move onto our 5 male: Simion Liit! Movies: Simion was orginally in the third pain games, along with his sister Petra Liit, one of the two district 5 females. He and his sister both tore through the games and the big alliance, but we still don't know the place. He was voted in with 7 votes! Sims: And our district 5 female: Mollianne Westmore! Movies: Mollianne was the sister of the 1st Pain Games victor Malliet Westmore. She was one of the members of the big alliance who managed to get in several kills over the games. She didn't win the games like her sister, but she did get very far. She was voted in with 7 Votes! Sims: And next up is our 6 Male: Benjamin Woodrew! Movies: Benjamin was the 6 male in the first pain games, he trained secretly all his life for the games, and by the time he went in, he was pretty much a machine. He managed to get into 10th Place, getting killed by the then 1 male, he was avenged by Ford Dryden. Sims: And now we have the final District 6 tribute: Makhala Shelby! Movies: Makhala was the 6 female in the first games as well, she died in the bloodbath after being killed by Kezaiah, the 1 female in these games. Do we sense some rivalry, we never know. She was voted in with an amazing 7 votes. Sims: Okay, so now we have our 7 ma-''' Movies: Sims, as I have done 12 of the tributes, we will now have our co-co-host take on the next 6. Although, that will commence after the break! ''-----------------'' '''Glimmer: Oh, hi everyone! Welcome to our ad show, yeah. Okay, ridiculous ad time. First up, lets have Prose! Prose: Da da daaa *runs on tapdancing wearing a fez and holding a baton* Oh yeh, I'm awesome at this! *tap dances* Glimmer: This is just weird. *pushes Prose offstage* Okay lets have, Malliet. Malliet: *runs on and throws knives at a target* Oh yeh. I am so awesome. Glimmer: REALLY! *closes door and smiles* Erm... lets have Raineh! Raineh: NARWHAL. WHERE DAFUQ ARE YOU! COME O-'' '''Glimmer: Okay! Lets just leave this.' '---------------' Sims: Okay, we now return to our actual show, with my new co-co-host and their co-co-co host. FITAO and Oogaman! Oogaman: Ohai dere! I am Oogaman! FITAO: And I'm Ryan aka FITAO! Sims: So our 7 male is: Pamline Falcone! FIATO: He's my tribute, I'll do the intro thing. Well, Pamline was from district 7 and has a crazy name and by accident had lady parts in the third pain games *looks to Sims* DID YOU WRITE THIS!?! Sims: *sniggers* He was voted in with 10 votes! And our 7 female is Maple Tree! Oogaman: Maple was born in District 7 as the mayor's daughter with around 3 or 4 siblings, all named after types of trees, she was an outcast and basically stayed with her friend, and even at that she wasn't the best to hang out with. She is currently in a relationship with Troy Ventura! Sims: And now we have our 8 male: Marley Sereno! FITAO: Marley was in the first pain games as the 8 male along with Cirena Statford, he was allied with the 5 pair, Malliet Westmore and Ssithies Profane, a few days in, the careers attacked and Marley sacrificed himself to save Malliet, drowning Quinn in the process. Sims: And next up is our 8 female: Cirena Statford Oogaman: Cirena was the 8 female in the 1st Pain Games, although she is a big figure in the Pain Games history, she died early on in the games, when stabbed by Quinn Sparkles. Her legacy lives on through Mariette and Filvenia Statford, her younger twin sisters! Sims: Now our 9 male: Oh! We have a tie! Well, in the event of a tie, both tributes shall procceed to Part 2, in which one will make it into the final games. So I suppose we should move onto our 9 female: Allianna Whittle! FITAO: Allianna was the district 9 female in the 3rd Pain Games. She was a very lonely child, despite her many siblings and cousins, a family such a size it could rival the Rosedains! She died in the bloodbath when she was killed by Matthew Alexander. One of the one males. Sims: Next up is our 10 male: Talon Rosedain! Oogaman: One of the few Rosedain males, Talon has a lot to live up to in the third pain games. His cousin and sister Aven and Danica have been in the past two pain games and have had varying results. Aven got about midway and was killed by Keziahah Bianca, the then 1 female. And Danica was 2nd after failing to beat Excel, Talon's place is still unconfirmed. Sims: And the 10 female: Aven Rosedain! FITAO: Aven was the first of the Rosedain's to go into the games, and she was the first of them to die. In the begining she had an alliance with the then 11 male Ford Dryden, but when they were attacked by the careers, Aven was killed. Placing her 13th. It was later revealed that Ford was in love with Aven. Sims: And our 11 male: Ford Dryden! Oogaman: Ford was the 11 male in the first Pain Games and he had a crush on Aven Rosedain, the then 10 female, when she died, he was very distraught and instantly killed Keziahah, the person who murdered her. He was then revealed to have a crush on Aven after her death. Ford got to second place, when he killed himself so Malliet could win. Sims: And now the 11 female: Lauren Hill! FITAO: Lauren was one of the 11 females in the Third Pain Games. Lauren didn't make much of an impact in the games as she died pretty quickly in the bloodbath. She was killed by Danica Rosedain, how is unknown, but she did get 44th place. Sims: And now our penultimate tribute, 12 male: Channing Friendlie! Oogaman: Channing was the 12 male in the first Pain Games, he was known as a bit of a heartbreaker back in District 12, and the girls were very upset when he was reaped. In the games he never did much, because he was killed by Lucy Evans, landing him 15th place. Sims: Finally, our last tribute, 12 female: Violet Willowshire! FITAO: Violet was the third casualty of the bloodbath in the second pain games. She was the 12 female then as well, but Luke Ster killed her by throwing his token at her and two others, blowing her up via the mines! She didn't make much of an impact. Sims: And that concludes part 1, I would just like to point out that even though Saffron and Allianna are in the games, I will be completly unbaised towards them and I actually don't care if they die! Movies: *appears* And for part 2, you will all need to create stylists, the winning design's creator gets a very nice suprise! Oogaman: And then we will have the training scores, whoever gets the top score will also get a nice suprise in the arena! FITAO: And finally the inteviews, in which the top three will get a suprise of varying levels in order of prize. Sims: Thank you, and goodnight! 'Final Tributes!' Category:Blog posts